South Park: Revenge of a mystery man part 2
by kennyscream10237
Summary: The last part. And Stan will battle Gregory and Kenny did something that is a secret.


South Park: Revenge of a mystery man part 2

At the big room, Gregory has captured Stan Marsh and has a lot of hostages with prisoners that are Wendy, Stan's family, and Wendy's family.

Gregory said, "I finally got you this time. I'm the true mastermind of capturing your family and future family in law. GUARDS! Take Stan to a cart roller costar."

Two gingers take Stan, and put him sitting on a cart.

And Gregory said on speaker, "I even thought it was going to be a good plan. It was super cool. I even remember the name of your own mother. Your father. Your sister. Your grandpa. And even your future wife. Ahahahahahahahaha."

A few hours later, they tied up Stan on a chair with tape around him and sitting with a big round table. And Gregory shouted, "WELCOME TO THE FINAL ACT!"

All the people were tied up with rope sitting on the floor.

"GINGERS! Bring in the prisoners!" Gregory yelled. "Scott Tenorman. Make me some chili, for Stan to eat it."

Tenorman said, "Okay. Hahahahahahahahaha. Well young Mr. Marsh, your gonna eat chili, like my half-brother just did."

Then Stan's family with Wendy's family are brought in the hostage room. And they sat down.

Then Stan said, "Wait, where's Wendy?"

Then Gregory shouted, "BRING HER IN, BOYS!"

Then 2 gingers bright Wendy tied up lying on the brown table, she has no shoes or socks on.

A few minutes later, Tenorman has brought the chili, "CHILLI, SERVED!"

"Thank you Scott." Gregory said. "Hey Stan. You look scared. Are you?

"Maybe." Stan said.

Sharon said, "Please don't hurt my favorite boy!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" Gregory yelled.

"Why are you guys, giving me chili? I'm very allergic to chili!" Stan said.

Then Tenorman said, "I gave Eric Cartman some chili. Now its your turn!"

Then Gregory said, "We'll get this show started. But first, Tenorman and I will like to sing everyone a song from New York's Broadway show that Tenorman and I liked."

Then Gregory and Tenorman start singing.

Gregory: If you're looking for a night out on the town, you just find me.

Tenorman: A freak like me needs company.

Gregory: I'm a 65 million dollar circus tragedy.

Tenorman: A freak like me needs company.

Gregory: I'm not rollin', baby rollin' in the green but I'm unique. A freak.

Christophe and Trent: Freak, freak.

Gregory: I'm the new Coney Island, and all the rides are open and free. On me!

Tenorman: A freak like me needs company.

Gregory and Tenorman: All the weirdos in the world are here right now in New York City. All the brazen boys and girls, dress to kill, without pity. All the weirdos from out of town, and all the freaks, always around. All the weirdos in the world are here in New York City tonight. Here in New York City tonight!

They finished singing and the gingers were all applausing for the song.

"Now the show begins. When Stan fails on Questions? Odds will be snapping fingers, evens will be whistling." Gregory said with a smile on his face and with anger.

Then he asks Stan, "Did you ever called Tom Cruse a fudge packer?"

Then Stan replied, "I didn't mean to."

Then Gregory said, "Really?"

Then he snapped his finger, and Tenorman put his hand on Stan's head and said, "NOW EAT YOUR CHILI!" The Tenorman puts Stan's head on the bowl of chili for 10 seconds.

After Gregory snapped his finger again, Tenorman takes Stan's head off the bowl of chili, and Stan starts to cough so hard.

"Do you like it Stan?" Gregory said.

"NO!" Stan replied.

Kenny stands up and muffled, "Excuse me. Is there a bathroom in this place?"

Then Gregory replied, "Yes there is. TRENT BOYETT! Take Kenny to the boys bathroom."

Then Trent said, "Okay." Then Trent takes Kenny to the bathroom.

Then Gregory asks another question to Stan, "Do you eat those burgers that Eric Cartman made?"

Then Stan replied, "No."

Then Gregory said, "Oh no?' Then he whistle and the glove machines with feathers tickle Wendy's feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH PLEASE STOP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! IT TICKLES, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wendy laughs as she was being tickled.

Then Gregory whistle again and they stop tickling Wendy.

Then Stan said, "Dude! What the hell are doing to Wendy?"

Gregory said, "Did you know that Wendy Testabuger is extremely ticklish on her feet?"

The Stan replied, "N…no."

Then Gregory yelled, "Really? MR. AND MRS. TESTABURGER, TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"

Mr. Testabuger said, "Its true."

Mrs. Testabuger said, "Our daughter Wendy, is too ticklish on her feet, since she was a baby."

Then Stan said, "You got to be shitting me!

Then Gregory yelled at Stan with anger, "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TOLD BY ANYONE. AND THEN YOU WILL BE A LITTLE WUSSY PRICK. FOREVER!"

Then Stan said, "You're a dick bro.

Then Gregory snapped his finger; again Tenorman puts his hand on Stan's head and yelled, "EAT…YOUR…CHILI!" And Tenorman puts Stan's head on the bowl of chili again for 10 seconds.

Gregory snapped his finger again, and Tenorman takes Stan's head off of the Chili. But then Stan starts to sneeze. Then Gregory said, "Oh look. Stan has a cold. Hahahaha…wait a minute? How could you get a cold if the chili is hot?"

Then Tenorman said, "He sneezed because he's allergic to chili."

Then Gregory replied, "OH!"

Then Trent Boyett ran back to the big room. And yelled, "KENNY TRICKED US!"

Gregory replied, "Why?"

Trent said, "He called the Super Best Friends! And they are here!"

Gregory yelled, "WHAT!"

Then Kenny with the Super Best Friends break the doors.

"That's impossible! All gingers we must head back to our world like the ginger future!" Gregory yelled and all the gingers escape including Christophe and Trent.

Then Jesus free Stan out of the chair, and Stan starts chasing Gregory. Meanwhile, Tenorman counted gingers to go into the portal.

While Gregory tries to take Wendy, Stan yelled, "HEY GREGORY! This ends here, NOW!" Stan pulls out a sword known as Way of the Sword. And the song that was playing 'Duel of the Fate'.

Then Gregory pull his sword from his sleeve and said, "Hahahahahahaha. Very well then." And they start fighting with swords.

Tenorman is still counting gingers and Cartman jumps on Tenorman and said, "Go to hell Scott Tenorman!"

Then Tenorman said, "No brother. Just get off of me."

Then Cartman with a wizard staff and Tenorman with a black cane start fighting. Kenny free Wendy from the table.

Stan and Gregory are duel fighting on some kind of bridge on the top of the stage.

"Stop this Gregory!"

"Hahahahahahaha. Never. I'm poison to you Stan Marsh."

Then Gregory pushed Stan off the bridge. And Stan is holding on the hangers of the bridge and grabbed Gregory's leg and both of them fell, but they survived.

Stan is injured because he broke his arm. And Gregory was gonna attack Stan by cutting his head off.

"Any last words." Gregory said.

"Yeah. YOU FUCKING DIE!" Stan yelled as pull out a dagger, and then he stabbed Gregory on the bottom of his back, and Gregory is screaming for his injuries.

"MASTER!" Tenorman shouted. Then he grabbed Gregory and ran off to the portal.

Gregory shouted, "I'LL BE BACK STAN! AND WHEN I DO, I'LL KIDNAP WENDY MYSELF AND MY MORTAL ASSASSINS WILL KILL YOU!" Then Gregory with Tenorman went to the portal, and the portal closed.

Then Stan stands up holding on to his arm. And Wendy ran to Stan and hugs him. "Oh Stan. Thank you for saving me."

Stan said, "I know Wendy." Then they start kissing.

Cartman yelled at Stan with anger, "Dude. Its 7:30 am, and we didn't sleep!"

Then Stan said, "But I got my girlfriend back."

Then Cartman said with anger, "You got your girlfriend, but we didn't get some sleep! You know what? It's on bro. It's on. I'm ready to fight you."

"Oh come on." Stan said.

Then Cartman said, "I did it with Kyle. And now your gonna get it mother fucker. COME ON! COME ON!" Then Stan punches Cartman on the cheek with anger and Cartman starts to cry like the same episode 'It's Christmas in Canada'.

Meanwhile. Gregory is at the real base, doing surgery on his back to take that dagger.

Tenorman said, "Hold still master. This might hurt a bit."

Then Tenorman pull that dagger out of Gregory's back. And Gregory starts screaming too loud. Then Tenorman hold on to Gregory's arm and tells him to calm down.

"Then Gregory said as he calms down a little bit, "Don't worry, I'll get my revenge sooner or lat…OW! Fuck dude."

Then Tenorman ask, "Who are the assassins you said about?"

Then Gregory replied, "Manbearpig, Christmas critters, Barbra Streisand aka Mecha-Streisand, and finally Cthulhu. Hahahahahahahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally back at the town of South Park. Stan and Wendy went to shakey's for dinner again. This time, no trouble.

"I hope Gregory doesn't come back." Wendy said.

"I hope so too, Wendy." Stan said as he is holding Wendy's hand.

Then Wendy said with a smile, "I love you Stan Marsh."

And Stan replied with a smile, "I love you too, future Wendy Marsh."

THE END


End file.
